


kinktober day 3 - sensation/temperature play

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: some more headcanon type things.





	kinktober day 3 - sensation/temperature play

-god this old man loves himself some sensation and temp play. it always starts off the same, for the most part.  
-gets you nice and relaxed, makes sure you’re okay with the blindfold before tying it around your head and making sure you can’t see anything.  
-then the fun begins. sometimes he goes silent, doesn’t make a move for a little while. makes you think he’s left the room before he’s moving his fingertips out along your shoulder, chuckling at the small jump your body gives.  
-he has multiple instruments he uses during these types of playtime. a wartenberg wheel, a knife (he never breaks skin. only uses the dull side.), a silk tie, ice.  
-sometimes he’ll use a gloved hand to touch you, other times he’ll use his barehand.  
-he loves drawing all the different reactions out of you. loves seeing how you tense at the wheel and immediately melt when he switches to something soft and sweet.


End file.
